A Dragon's Voice (Rewrite)
by the hunt's guardian
Summary: Just the same summary as my other story of the same title, minus the (Rewrite) part.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the rendition of my incomplete story,** _ **A Dragon's Voice.**_ **This will hopefully be smoother. And I apologize in advance if it starts to branch off from the original plot. In defense, I had not wrote down a plot line or anything like that for the other story. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy. I also do not own HTTYD, as much as I would like to. But that right goes to Dreamworld and …**

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I shot awake as my alarm began blasting songs by the famous Nightfury. I groaned and rubbed my face as I turned off my alarm. ' _ **Why did today have to be the first day of school.'**_ I thought as I got out of bed. Pray, let me introduce myself to you, the fabulous audience, to my miserable life. My name is Harry "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock the Third. An amazing name, I know, but sadly my family is one for old Norse traditions. Such as giving your kids beautiful nicknames to scare off trolls. As you could guess by now, I am one for dry humor, the best humor. Which I should really try to keep on a leash sometimes, seeing it has gotten me into giant mounds of trouble in the past. But it is hard when it just comes naturally, especially when no one is usually listening. But when they do, whew, watch out because you will swear you have never seen so many shades of red.

Getting off track, anyway, today was my first day of my Junior year at Berk High. The most majestic and cruel high school anyone will find for twenty miles of our tiny, secluded town located 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees of freezing to death. It is located solidly on the meridian of misery. It snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. Yep, Berk is quite the tourist destination. I promise you, the only ones who know we are here are the food truck delivery guys, and they still have to look at the oldest maps of America to remind themselves where we are. But other than that, Berk is quite the metal producing town. From things like chairs and tools to actual swords and armor. But there are some things to do here. We aren't totally boring, like Tulsa, Oklahoma. Even I know they have nothing to do.

We have movie theaters, bowling alleys, nice hang out joints, a good set of hiking trails, and an actual popular place that is the only thing keeping us on the map. A hang out joint called _The Cove._ The home of the ever elusive and ever increasing in popularity Nightfury. An artist known all over the world but no one has seen his face or even outside his home town. I know what you're thinking, 'How can someone so popular keep his face hidden like that?' well, that is his schtick. It is what people know him for. The mask and hood in the shape of a dragon increases his mystery tactic. It works.

Again, getting off track. I got out of bed, stretching my back and got dressed in a brown hoodie and forest green undershirt that matched my eyes. I put on some blue jeans and black converse. I brushed my teeth and jogged downstairs to see my father sitting at the dining room table eating his breakfast. He was the mayor of our little town nestled in the cliffs of Colorado. The mountain of a man that was my dad was dressed in a dress shirt and tie, khakis and dress shoes. He had a napkin tucked into his collar to keep food from dropping onto his shirt. I went the fridge pulled out the milk. I then pulled out some cereal and a spoon. I ate my breakfast in silence at the counter. Me and my father's relationship hasn't been a good one since my mother died giving birth to me. I know it sounds over exaggerated but it is true. He's always looked at me like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.

I finished my cereal, put the bowl in the sink, grabbed my phone, bag, an apple, my stupid viking helmet skateboard helmet, and long board, and left the house. Well, house would be an understatement. More like a castle meant for the mountains. My house was huge, not Bill Gates huge, but big for a mountain side estate. Think Tony Stark's house in the third movie but more country style. There are rooms I have yet to discover.

I longboarded down my football field length driveway to the bus stop at the gate of my neighborhood. It took a few minutes but my bus did get there. I sighed, took off my helmet and flipped my hood up. I plugged in my headphones as the bus came to a stop. I got on and sat at front in an always empty seat that was usually my unofficial assigned seat. I sat there to avoid being tripped halfway down the aisle by my personal bully. You would think being the mayor's son would help my popularity level, nope, all it did was get me bullied my entire life. My father has been mayor for as long as I can remember, people just liked him that much. People think that because of my father's political position, I would be all stuck up and a jerk. So they bully me or ignore me to make sure I know I'm no greater than anyone else, when all I've wanted was an actual friend.

I turned my music up to the most tolerable levels to block out the noise coming from the back of the bus. I leaned my head against the window and watched as the raindrops began hitting the window. I barely noticed the other people getting on until the last stop. It was hard not to stare as the love of my life got on the bus and walked past me not even noticing I'm there and sat down, practically in the lap of Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson. My cousin on my mother's side and not forget, my personal hell creator. At least his nickname is worse. He is the embodiment of the Jock stereotype. But the beauty sitting in his lap, however, could ignore me, slap me, join in on the bullying and I would not care, at least I was being noticed. I've known her since kindergarten but we just slowly drifted apart. I doubt she remembers me though. She was not the stereotypical airhead blonde, though. She is strong, independent, not afraid to speak her mind. Scott is lucky to even be able to touch her, he has no idea the privilege he is given. She does all his homework and her own and still has to deal with track, home drama, and him.

Like I said, lucky to even know her. I'm pretty sure she is only with the quarterback of the Berk Vikings to keep up her image. What I would do to get a chance to show Scott what he has before he loses it. At least then she would be happy.

* * *

The bus came to a stop in the front oval of my school. The school was larger than the normal high school, somehow. It was at least the size of a small college, and not a community one either. But somehow, there was still the social ranking, everyone who is anyone knows everybody else. There were still the most popular kids in the class and not a bunch of equally popular people. It's weird. But of course, I'm at the bottom of the social chain. Some of the most bullied kids even look down at me. But none of that really matters to me anyway, I've lived it my whole life so I'm used to it. I just focus on getting through the day until I can go to the best job in the world in my opinion. It's what makes me get up everyday, if it weren't for our family friend, Gobber the Belch, I would've never got it. So that, I am grateful for.

I got off the bus, or at least tried to. Everytime I tried to get up, someone would push me back onto the bus bench. Finally I could get up after everyone else had got off. I sighed, grabbed my board, and got off the bus only to be tripped by Scott. He laughed as I fell in a puddle next to the sidewalk. Astrid, who was under his arm, just sneered and rolled her eyes. I glared at him but just got up and boarded down the sidewalk to the biggest building on campus. I was glad I always had a spare shirt in my locker in case things like this happened. I quickly changed in the bathroom, after grabbing the necessary supplies from my locker, and made my way to class. It was AP physics and somehow, Scott was in that class. Including Astrid, Fred "Fishlegs" Ingerman, Todd "Tuffnut" and Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston, twins. These people were the main clique, the ones everyone wanted to be. Except Fishlegs, he was like me but popular, and less picked on, and people actually talked to him without scowling at his face. I was of course, top of the class, well I'm about to be anyway. Seeing as it is the first day of school, I have room to excel quickly in the things I do best. That's what happens when one has _way_ too much free time.

For some reason, math, science, and Norse mythology all came natural to me. I always seemed to excel in those classes, well I could do better in one other if I didn't want to hide some things. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil and waited in the back of the class where my seat usually is, next to the back window. This is where I'm usually ignored, unless someone is just in a bad mood and needs something to vent their anger out on. And as usual, I was the first to the class, seeing as people are wanting to meet up and talk about what they did over the summer, not even realizing that they are only friends with those people because they see them 5 days a week. There were also the few smart freshman that actually made the class and just had no idea where the classroom is. This was always my favorite part of the day. In my spot in the back, I tend to learn things about people that normal people would never notice. I sit in my spot and judge people on when and how they enter the class and presents themselves. You see, if someone dresses really nice, you could assume that they were a good person, but then it depends on how they act when entering the classroom. If they flaunt their nice clothes, they could be either egotistical or proud of their style and would like to show people the change. But if they enter the class 5 minutes late, laughing and pushing one of their friends into the wall as they do so, they are clearly trouble makers. But sometimes, my judgements are completely wrong, so don't take my word for it.

See? These are things that you would never get to learn if you are not the person everyone calls the bottom of the social food chain. Anyway, I silently watched as people milled into the classroom. I chuckled silently when I saw someone walk in with half their hair shaved and the rest turned purple. But I wasn't one to judge, mutch. I never say anything, of course, that's not my job. No, my job is way cooler. The class finally started as Scott came sauntering in, laughing and shoving Tuffnut into the wall. See? You can tell exactly what kind of person someone is by how and when they express themselves.

* * *

 _ **(I'm not going to do any class scenes, unless it's important, since I have no idea about anything doing with physics and barely anything to do with Norse mythology.)**_

Class finally ended after the bell rang. My next class was music, _great._ Notice the sarcastic italics. You see, I _suck_ at singing. Well that's what I want people to believe. I'm actually pretty good, but if people knew that, they would think I have something more to be egotistic about, as if I'm proud of being shoved in lockers or mud puddles and not being able to do anything about it. My dad actually has me in this class, seeing as I can't do anything in sports, he would like me to be good at atleast something. I tried to be as slow as possible without being late. The inevitable did happen though, I sighed as I pushed open the double doors to the vocal music room. I tried to sit as far in the back as possible. After a few minutes, the teacher walked to the front of the class and stood on the tiny stage set up. I looked around the class to find, to my surprise, everyone I mentioned by name from my previous class sitting among the other students.

The teacher cleared his throat, silencing the class. We all looked him and he straightened his tie and posture and spoke in a deep voice that sounded similar to Morgan Freeman. It was funny though, because he was old and only 5 feet tall. So his voice did not match his small body. "Good morning, class. I know this is your first day of school and all, but do not expect me to go slow on the first day. Infact, your first major assignment is going to start today." at this, everyone groaned. He continued as if nothing had happened, though. "You will be given partners, and the two of you will write a song and perform it here on this stage. Your names will be drawn, this way there is an equal chance for everyone. And NO changing partners. Do I make myself clear?" everyone sighed and nodded their heads while others gave off a soft yes in reply.

The teacher, Mr. Grant, took a hat off the piano and pulled out 2 strips of paper at a time. It works since there is an even amount of people. He finally got down to the last 2 prices of paper, seeing as everyone else already had partners. "Harry Haddock and Astrid Hofferson." I immediately straightened in my chair. I looked over in Astrid's direction to find that the heat in the room was hotter in her direction, or that could've been the heat of her glare. I began sweating and just looked in the other direction and sunk lower in my chair hopping she would forget about me.

I then heard a chair move as someone got up and then a voice, a voice belonging to an enraged Astrid, begin negotiating with Mr. Grant to switch partners. After a minute or so, I heard the sound of her angry footsteps approaching me. I tried not to even look at her until she sat down in front of me and clear her throat. I looked at her and felt I was going to be turned to stone or catch fire. "Hey Astr-"

"Don't talk. Listen, I'll do everything for this. I will not have you screwing this up like everything in your life. Stay out of my way and in the corner." I sighed, but nodded anyway. There was no arguing with her. If she wanted to weigh herself down more, who am I to stop her? Even if I wanted to stop her, I could not reveal who I am. It would obliterate my reputation as the school's punching bag, can't give people more of a reason to try and bring me off my ground level throne.

So, class went on as boring as it can be when you're doing nothing and your partner won't take your opinions. Eventually the bell rang. I sighed in relief. I grabbed my stuff and booked it to the art room for my 3rd hour class. I sat up front, just to change things up a bit. And as usual, my table was ignored entirely, people even grabbed chairs from my table to sit at other tables. And surprise, surprise, everyone of the most famous kids in school were in the room. Does anybody else see the pattern? If you don't you will. I looked around and noticed there was just one chair left on the other side of my table and that Astrid wasn't in the classroom. The bell rang and I sighed in re-

"Wait!" Astrid yelled out loud as she burst through the door. "I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, I got lost." She said panting as if she sprinted the whole way. The teacher, Mr. Ghere, _**(pronounced GEAR, it's Scottish, what do you expect?)**_ just nodded and told her to sit down. I then noticed the only empty seat was the one across from me. She obviously noticed the same thing because she asked if she could sit somewhere else. "No, I will not have anymore chairs misplaced, it's chaotic as is." She nodded reluctantly and scooted the chair as far away from me as possible. "Ok class, the seats you are sitting are your seats for the whole year, I hope you made wise decisions when it came to who you sat next to." Mr. Ghere told the class. "Today will be your easiest assignment, you will just be designing and customizing your portfolios. But only for today will this class be easy, sure most of you must believe this is an easy A. But if you actually read your syllabus, instead of making a plane out of it Mr. Jorgenson!" everyone looked at Scott who just blushed and slowly unfolded his half folded plane.

He cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, you will see I expect everything on time. That depends on your story and proof of said story, however. This can indeed be a very easy class, if you take it seriously enough. Now, I will be passing out the folders you will be using for artwork. I will also be passing out poster board for you to make your own folder for larger work." He proceeded to do so, and with speed. Which was surprising considering the man was as large as my father and his room isn't exactly large.

I got my folder and just stared at it, he told the class this was to be finished by tomorrow morning, when we came into the class. I held my pencil loosely, not sure what to draw on the front of the tan folder. I looked up at Astrid to find her staring longingly at Scott who was across the room laughing with his friends. His table already crowded with people. I looked back at Astrid and the sad look in her eyes. She was probably wondering why Scott hadn't even looked over to make sure she was okay or had pretended to sharpen his pencil and ask if she was on his way to the sharpener.

Who could blame her? Her boyfriend was a jack ass, who didn't realise what he had and would drop her the moment the next piece if newer eye candy strolled on by. I couldn't stand the sad look in her eyes, so I got up and walked over to Mr. Ghere's desk. I could feel her questioning stare on my back. "Mr. Ghere?"

Without looking from his computer he said, "Yes, Mr. Haddock? How may I help you?"

"Sir, I was just wanting to ask for permission to switch seats." He looked at me this time with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Mr. Haddock, I went over this, your seat is to be the one you have for the rest of the year." He said looking back to his computer.

"I know sir, but I'm not wanting to change seats for me." He looked at me with question on his face. "You see the girl sitting at my table." He nodded. "Yes, Miss Hofferson, what of it?" so I expand her situation with Scott and that I just wanted for to be happy even though I felt her happiness was misplaced. He stared at me for a good 30 seconds after my story. He then smiled and nodded his head. "I like your reasoning, Mr. Haddock. I give you permission. And Mr. Haddock," He said before I could leave. I turned and looked at him. "Don't give up so soon, son." I smiled and nodded. I sat down, tore out a page of paper and wrote a short note on it and passed it to Astrid.

She looked down at the ball and unfolded it. She read it a couple times and looked at me, I had my head down and was watching out of the corner of my eye, I winked her. Her eyes widened and gave me a small nod. She packed up her things, grabbed her chair, and moved over to Scott's table. I was content for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day went past like a breeze on a nice summer day. The same 5 people were in everyone of my classes. First physics, then vocal music, then art, then trigonometry, then government, and finally English 11. The day eventually came to a close as I longboarded back to the gate of my driveway. I punched in the code and walked up my driveway and into my living room. I climbed the 3 flights of stairs to my bedroom. I threw my bag near the foot of my bed, effectively waking up my cat, Toothless. His name wasn't on a whim though, he is literally missing all 4 of his canine teeth. He also had half a tail when we had to amputate half when a brick fell on it. He glared at me and went back to bed. I put my board in my closet at sat at my desk, did my homework, and played league of legends on my desk top. It eventually got late, so I changed for bed, set my alarm and prepared myself for another _great_ day at priso- I mean school.

* * *

 **OMG guys, I did it. Pretty long starting chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave reviews. This was fun, to those who read my other version of this, I hope it was better. Ok, see you guys soon, hopefully** _ **.**_

 **Until then, GH out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG guys, sorry about the long pause. Just a warning to those just now following this story, I am not an author that updates on a constant rate. So bare with me.**

 **Also, why do we do disclaimers? I mean if we owned any of what we wrote fanfictions about, why do we write them? See where I'm going? Anyway, here's a recap.**

 _ **Last time on the story you are reading now…**_

 **-_-"She looked down at the ball and unfolded it. She read it a couple times and looked at me, I had my head down and was watching out of the corner of my eye, I winked her. Her eyes widened and gave me a small nod. She packed up her things, grabbed her chair, and moved over to Scott's table. I was content for the rest of the day.**

 **The rest of the day went past like a breeze on a nice summer day. The same 5 people were in everyone of my classes. First physics, then vocal music, then art, then trigonometry, then government, and finally English 11. The day eventually came to a close as I longboarded back to the gate of my driveway. I punched in the code and walked up my driveway and into my living room. I climbed the 3 flights of stairs to my bedroom. I threw my bag near the foot of my bed, effectively waking up my cat, Toothless. His name wasn't on a whim though, he is literally missing all 4 of his canine teeth. He also had half a tail when we had to amputate half when a brick fell on it. He glared at me and went back to bed. I put my board in my closet at sat at my desk, did my homework, and played league of legends on my desk top. It eventually got late, so I changed for bed, set my alarm and prepared myself for another** _ **great**_ **day at priso- I mean school**." **-_-**

 _ **Now to the real story…**_

My alarm screamed at me again this morning, effectively waking me up. You know, having it full volume and right next to my head really works in waking me up. I went through my morning routine and met my father downstairs where we shared a silent breakfast once more. He grunted as he stood from the dining table. He grabbed his keys and left through the front door. I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink before grabbing my board and helmet.

On the bus, everything was the same. The same glaring, the same group of jerks at the back of the bus, the same goddess sitting in the lap of a demon, and the same bored look on her face. I just put in my ear phones and ignored it.

Once we got to school I was off the bus as fast as possible. I went straight to my first hour. I sighed as I sat down in my desk. I pulled out my sketch book. It was leather and barely pocket sized. As of now, this would be my fifth sketch book. ' _ **Man I need a new hobby'**_ I thought to myself as I looked at the last blank page in my fifth sketch book. I began sketching as everyone began filing in. By the time everyone had entered the room I had sketched the finest dragon I had ever seen. It was sleek and jet streamed. It had a small body and three pairs of wings. Two giant, batlike wings used for staying aloft. Two smaller ones just behind the main wings used for minor adjustments in height and finally another pair on the end of its tail used for steering. On its small oval shaped head were ears all along the back edge of its head. There were two big ears amongst the smaller ones. Its eyes were oval shaped and its pupils dilated, like a giant, excited puppy. My favorite part of it though was that fact that it wasn't flashy or big like the cliche fire breathing dragon of old.

My fantasy dream world was shattered when the book was snatched off my desk. I blinked in surprise when it was but quickly recovered and looked up in horror to find Scott snickering at how 'nerdish' it was. I glared at him and snatched book out of his hand. He too looked surprised. He turned to me a narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, Useless?" He asked.

"Becoming tired of your presence." I snapped back, surprising both Scott and I. Usually, I just cowered and stammered out an apology and then he would threaten me and all that. But this book was far too personal to just let him do what he wanted to do with it.

He glared at me hard and rose his hand to strike me but the teacher came in and demanded that he sit down before he was sent to the office. Class pretty much continued on as normal, except for the heat on the back of my head from the Hell glare I was receiving for the whole class period.

Class ended and I booked it for the door, not wanting to be caught in the storm that would come anyway. I made it to my locker without a hitch, but when I got to my locker everything crashed down hard. There standing at my locker, with some sheets in her hands, was Astrid Hofferson. "Oh no no no no, you can not be here now!" I told her while trying to push her away. She did _not_ like that. "What do you mean, Haddock!" she said as she stood straighter and pushed back. Her question was answered by the yell down the hall.

"USELESS!" Scott yelled as he stormed down the hall. I turned around and instantly began sweating. I turned to face him and put on a nervous smile. "Scott, how-how y-you doing p-pal? I- was j-just getting my stuff, y-you know f-for vocal music? If you wa-" I was silenced as a fist met the locker next to my head.

"Shut up, now! I think it's time you learned your place." He grabbed me by my collar and literally began dragging me down the hall towards the door, well that is until a very familiar voice spoke up. "I wouldn't do that, son." we both looked to find Gobber, the groundskeeper of the school, standing there crossing his arms. He may be the janitor, but everyone respected him. He was in the army for ten years, costing both his left hand and right foot. Now Scott, having hardly sense of respect, decided it was a grand idea to question the retired general. "Oh yeah? And why should I?"

"Because, I don't think yer father would take too kindly to the fact that his only son was expelled for beating up the mayors kid." Scott paled at the threat and almost instantly pulled me to my feet and even brushed off my shoulder but scowled as he walked away grumbling. I turned to Gobber. "Thank you, sir." I nodded my head to him in respect. He waved it off and smiled.

"Anything for you my boy, you go through more than people realise. Not the worst case at this school but one of them. Besides, I can't have you injured, now can I?" I chuckled and shook my head. I shook his right hand and went back to my locker. Where I again found Astrid leaning against my locker. She was looking at me like she couldn't figure something out. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head like she was clearing and told me it was nothing. She then handed me the papers she was holding. I looked at them to find that they were lyrics, but they was point to them, no story or feeling. Just words that sounded good in a song. That and there was no music to it. "Ok, and you gave me your Language arts poem, why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? This is the song we're going to sing. I wrote it last night." I just chuckled and crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the nearest can. "Hey! I worked hard on that!" I chuckled a little more and shook my head. "That wasn't a song. That was just words put together in the form of a song." She calmed down and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Isn't that what a song is?"

"No! A song has to be from the heart. It needs a meaning, a point. Not just words that rhyme." She again looked at me with the same look from earlier. "How do you know all this?" she asked me.

"I have a friend who writes songs for a profession. Actually most of his songs are sold across the nation. I doubt you've heard of him though." I closed my locker and headed towards the classroom, leaving Astrid behind. "Well, what's his name, I'll Google him and find out who he is." She said as she caught up.

"Fine, he's called The Nightfury." I smirked as she stopped dead, eyes wide in surprise. She then started to snigger. "Oh yeah, and dragons exist. Like you know the Nightfury. There's no way. You know, lying doesn't suit you."

"How would you know? No one gets to know me enough to be certain about anything about me" I said with a little malice in my voice, catching her off guard. She then fell quiet and we entered the classroom. I headed for the front to ask Mr. Grant something. "Mr. Grant?" He hummed in response, not even looking up from his papers to acknowledge me. "I was just wondering when our song was due and do we need to have instruments in the performance?"

"It is due in two weeks and yes, you do." I thanked him and went and sat in the back of the room. After Mr. Grant made the daily announcements to the class, stuff like a reminder for the project, I found myself sitting next to Astrid all of a sudden. I jumped a little in fact when I looked up and found her staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well, come on." She said like it was obvious. I just kept looking at her. She groaned and said, "I just asked Mr. Grant if we could go get outside help. He said yes but we have to be here by the time class ends."

"Ok, and?" I shrugged.

"And, I need you to talk to the Nightfury for me. That's the only reason I'm sitting here right now. Now let's go." She said as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Where are you going!?" I yelled after her. What did she think she was doing? Just because she's the _great_ Astrid Hofferson, she can't just go demanding stuff like this from people, no matter who she is.

"To find The Nightfury, what else? Now come on! You're the only one who knows where he is." I groaned but did not move.

"No, we don't need his help. Who said he wrote his songs by himself?" I said from my still seated position.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a highly confused look and stern voice . She sat down and waited for my answer. I just shook my head and sighed, always demanding stuff ain't she? "Look, it doesn't matter. I'll write the song. I'll get the Night Fury's help when I go to work tonight."

"You work at the Cove?!"

I was caught off guard by the question. I looked around to find that no one had looked in our direction at her outburst. Why would she care? I'm just a lowly nerd. "Yeah…. Why?"

"Will you get me tickets?" she said in a rush. I barely catched it. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you get me tickets to the Cove?" she said slowly, like she was talking to a child. I scowled but kept it to myself.

"First, why? Second, what do I get in return?" she looked at me like I was crazy, she was probably thinking, ' _ **what does he mean, in return? Does he not know who he's talking to? Not getting hurt badly is what he'll get in return.'**_

"Come again?" she asked like I was asking the impossible.

"What do I get in return?" I said in the same slow tone that she had just used a second ago. She scowled at me, realizing what I had done. "Why would I give you anything in return?"

Just like I had expected, me the lowly nerd, and her the _great and majestic ASTRID HOFFERSON!_ Like it was honor just to be in her presence. "Well, then meet me behind the cove at 5." I said, both shocking me and her. Why did I say that? It's not what I wanted to say but it came out anyway.

"Ok… At 5 then… see you then. And you better have our song done!" she glared at me as she got up and walked over to her friends in the class. I just sighed and shook my head.

 **.-...LINE BREAK…-.**

The rest of the day had gone by incredibly and painfully slow. Like most high schoolers have done, I contemplated jumping out the second story window, then I'll at least have a reason to not go to school for a week. But the day eventually came to an end and I couldn't reach my locker fast enough. Literally, I got to my locker WAAAAY after Scott did. I growled under my breath and approached him. "Useless, what are you doing here?" he asked with a sneer.

I just looked at him and pushed past him to get to my locker. I barely grabbed my lock before my arm was grabbed in an arm bar and I was shoved against the cold metal lining the wall. "You still have to pay for earlier, and fortunately your little guardian cripple isn't here to protect you." he laughed evilly as Todd smiled a cruel and crooked smile. Scott turned me around and shoved me towards Todd, who caught me and held me in a full nelson facing Scott. Scott popped his knuckles as he approached me all the while chuckling in sadistic glee. He cocked his fist back, ready to land a blow to my face, when a voice called out, "SCOTT! Enough, I need him in one piece or I'll never graduate."

Scott turned around and glared at his intrusion, "Astrid, leave me alone, he asked for this. Why don't you go do your nails or something? You know, girl stuff." I just stared at him like he was an idiot then I looked at Astrid who was quickly growing red in the face as Scott turned around.

"I'm not sure what's stupider, Scott. You yourself or what you just said. I'd brace yourself." He just looked at me confused as he turned around only to be met with a well placed kick to the family jewels. Despite my position, both Todd and I, as well as every guy watching, cringed at the sight of the top track runner in the school landing a blow to his manly bits. Scott squeaked and crumpled. Astrid glared at Todd and said, "Let him go or you join your boyfriend here." He almost instantly let me go. I got up and grabbed my stuff from my locker.

"Come on, you're taking me to the Cove." Astrid demanded as she grabbed my wrist. I didn't do anything as she dragged me towards the doors. ' _Man, today has been exhausting.'_ and with that, we were on our way to the cove.

 **.-...LINE BREAK…-.**

 **Sorry frens, my writers block was like the berlin wall, nothing could get through. And school and family issues didn't help me out either. I apologize for the longest of delays, but I'll try not to let it happen again.**


End file.
